House Of Cards: Wilson's Bad Day
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: Wilson wakes up and has what some might call bad luck.Well,Wilson's day is going horrible and it doesn't get any better House can't be found,What's He up to and will Wilson's day get better?Will turn into Slash and language and content later on,so rated
1. House of Cards: Wilson's Bad Day

House Of Cards: Wilson's Bad Day

**Another day and Wilson was working clinic hours. He had just come from **

**the main lobby and talking to Cuddy, so it wasn't a far trip, but he **

**really didn't want to have to sit with patients the rest of his day. He **

**really couldn't complain, after all he did tell Cuddy he'd help her with **

**the shortage of doctors working in the clinic, he would be taking **

**House's shift. Usually he wouldn't care if he had to be in the clinic, but **

**today was different. His day was one of those bad mornings where **

**nothing seems to go right. To start his lovely morning he over slept, **

**then while he was washing his face he pulled his head up fast and hit it **

**on the medicine cabinet. When he was done in the bathroom he raced to **

**his closet and got dressed, the only problem was he couldn't find his **

**shoe. Finally, the in a hurry oncologist found his shoe, except he found **

**it in Hector's mouth; the shoe laces were ripped apart and the top flap **

**by the toes had been bitten through. Wilson, being in such a rush he **

**just grabbed his shoe anyway and darted to his car. He was almost **

**through the door, when he noticed he had forgotten his brief case lying **

**on the small table by the door. He reached back in to grab it and **

**rushing so much slammed the door shut on his hand. Driving to the **

**hospital was difficult being since his hand was throbbing and starting **

**to swell. Not many spots in the hospitals parking lot were empty so he **

**had to park slightly in the back, which wasn't too bad until it started **

**to pour, and he had to walk through it. By the time he reached the main **

**doors to the hospital he was dripping wet. Before Cuddy could find him **

**and he'd have to go to his patients, he snuck in to the locker room. **

**After the third try to get his locker open he got in, and was just glad **

**he had a change of clothes, for a few seconds he thought his poorly **

**dealt hand of bad luck was starting to change until he remembered the **

**pants he had in his locker were too small for him, which is why he **

**changed out of them last time. Though he figured it was better to be **

**uncomfortable than be stuck in drenched clothes all day. **


	2. House of Cards: Lunch Time

**Title:** House Of Cards: Lunch Time

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary: **Part 2 to 'House Of Cards: Wilson's Bad Day'. House would never miss the opportunity to steal food from, his best friend Wilson, but what happens when House doesn't show up to lunch after mysteriously being MIA all morning.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: Lunch Time**

He got up to his office and sat down, resting his head in the palm of his hands, while taking a deep sigh; Hoping his day would change and become better, But Wilson just wasn't so lucky. Over the course of the rest of his day he had to tell 8 of his patients they were dying and the father of one of his patients even punched him; giving him a bloody nose and a black eye. Before he did any of that though, he had his hand looked at, he had a hair line fracture in 2 fingers and a broken pinky. By the time his lunch came his hand was still throbbing under its cast, his eye was sore and puffy, and he had a really bad head ache. When he went down stairs to the cafeteria he expected to see House waiting for him, but he wasn't waiting, he wasn't even in the hospital cafeteria, in general. House always had lunch the same time as Wilson. House would never pass up the chance to steal Wilson's food. In a way Wilson looked forward to lunch time every day with his rude, out of his mind best friend. His day really was going terrible. Wilson sat there at one of the tables him and House usually ate at, and began to eat his lunch. He glanced down at the sandwich in front of him. He couldn't finish it, usually House would have had some of it by now and Wilson would be done. This time he just threw it out and went silently back to his office. He didn't have another patient the rest of the day so he sat there in his office, thinking.

TBC, please R&R I love comments!


	3. House of Cards: Where's House?

**Title: **House Of Cards: Where's House?

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:** After going all morning with no signs of House anywhere, Wilson goes to check House's office, maybe Wilson will get some answers out of the team.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: Where's House?**

Finally he went to House's office to see where he had been earlier; it's not like him to not be around Wilson at least some time during the day. When he arrived at House's office he went in he saw the team but no House. They all looked at each other slightly worried, until Forman walked in from the hall way and said "I saw him this morning when I came in, he was looking for something and then he quickly limped out to Cuddy's office. If you're wondering what's going on or where he is I'd ask Cuddy." Wilson's let out a little breath of relief and then headed to Cuddy's office, down stairs. As he got out of the elevator he noticed Cuddy was turning a different way so he called out, "Dr. Cuddy, wait!"She stopped at an abrupt halt as if she was sort of expecting him to want to talk to her. "Dr. Wilson?" she asked knowing it was him. "Where's House?" "House had to go somewhere. He came in this morning and came to me, telling me he wasn't going to be in the rest of the day; and to have his team get back to work without him. That Forman was in charge."Cuddy looked confused that he hadn't told Wilson any of this. "You didn't know? He didn't tell you?"Cuddy asked shocked and a bit worried as to what House was up to that he didn't even clue Wilson in. "No, he told me nothing."Wilson answered confused and a little hurt that he had no idea as to what was going on. "Well, if you're not busy and if you don't have any other patients today, could you work some clinic hours? Today was House's day to work clinic hours but being since he isn't here, I could use your help." "Sure" Maybe it'll take your mind off of what's going on" She said sympathetically, "Ok?" "Ok" Wilson replied even though he knew that the clinic hours wouldn't' take his mind off of the situation, but it would make Cuddy's work a little easier. "Thank You" she said as she handed him a patient file. So far those are the events o f Wilson's bad day. The only thing that was evident to Wilson was if his day had gone as bad as he felt it had, it wouldn't get better before it got worse.


	4. House Of Cards: It's Contagious

**Title: **House Of Cards: It's Contagious

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:** After going all morning with no signs of House anywhere, Wilson goes to check House's office, maybe Wilson will get some answers out of the team.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: It's Contagious **

Wilson walked into the first room of the clinic, where a young woman was waiting. She had puffy sore eyes, slightly red and she said they were itchy. Wilson took a look at her eyes, pretty sure he already knew the diagnosis. "You have pink eye, it's contracted by touching your hands, to your eyes after not washing them thoroughly after going to the bathroom. It is contagious, so don't touch your eye to your hand or anything else. Do not rub it or scratch it; and I'll prescribe you a bottle of eye drops." He said letting out a small breath, to slightly ease the pain still throbbing in his hand and head. He left the room briefly to run over to the pharmacy. He got the small bottle of eye drops and the paper with the dosage and instructions. He handed the girl the bottle and the paper, opened the door and she followed him out.


	5. House Of Cards: Could It Be?

**Title: **House Of Cards: Could it be?

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:** After going all morning with no signs of House anywhere, Wilson goes to check House's office, maybe Wilson will get some answers out of the team.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: Could it be?**

He grabbed the next patient file on the top of the counter at the nurses' station. Without even looking he took the file and headed back to the first room, motioning over his shoulder for the patient to follow. Wilson stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse of the patient. The patient was an older mad, wearing a t-shirt and a dirty oil stained pair of jeans. The man looked pretty usual. The guy had a beer belly and looked a little on the large size. Wilson figured he either came in with heart burn or cardio vascular problems. His mind was beginning to play tricks on him. When he had stopped and turned around he had expected to see House with his cane purposely trying to annoy the other people in the waiting room. He'd have sworn he'd heard the so familiar tapping of House's came on the hospitals tile floor; but he must have been wrong. None of the other waiting patients had canes and sadly none of them were House. Wilson turned around and walked into the first examining room with the patient. The patient walked in first, obstructing the view of the soon to be filled room.


	6. House Of Cards:A Rude Interruption

**Title: **House Of Cards: A Rude Interruption

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:** After going all morning with no signs of House anywhere, Wilson goes to check House's office, maybe Wilson will get some answers out of the team.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: A Rude Interruption **

Wilson followed the patient in and the man stopped short in front of Wilson. Wilson, still looking over the patient file in his hands didn't notice the large man stop and Wilson hit his head into the man's back. "Ummm, Dr. Wilson I think this room is already taken?" He said surprised. "What do you mean-Mr. Decler?" Wilson, now curious, looked up from the file and to the room. Wilson began laughing quietly to himself, closing his eyes and rubbing the temple of his fore head with his, ok hand. "House" Wilson said slightly relived he wasn't crazy "what are you doing in here?" Wilson said still chuckling. "I'm watching my soap, what are you doing in here?" House glanced up from the tiny portable T.V in front of him and then went back to watching. "I'm with a patient."Wilson said signifying that House had to leave. "You have heart burn, take some Tums and don't come back."House rudely interrupted. "How did you-I didn't even tell you my-." The patient said, but House interrupted again. "The light rubbing on the middle of your chest under your neck; means it's not cardio vascular or you'd be in pain. If you were in pain you'd be clutching your chest, its heart burn, now go away I can't hear my show." House's voice was growing impatient and annoyed. looked to Wilson, he nodded his head in approval of House's diagnosis and the man left the room.


	7. House Of Cards: Vegas?

**Title: **House Of Cards: Vegas?

**Author:** the-notebooks-voice

**Summary:** After going all morning with no signs of House anywhere, Wilson goes to check House's office, maybe Wilson will get some answers out of the team.

**Author's note:** This story will be posted in paragraphs, because I'm really busy and haven't gotten to write lately, and because each part I've separated like mini chapters, with their own titles.

**A/N:** I wrote this when I was mad at Wilson, thought I love him so much, I had just seen the episode 'House's Head' and 'Wilson's Heart'. Sorry to all who liked Amber, but I hated her so much and I was so mad when Wilson just walked out on House after all he did, even risked his life to try to save her, to make Wilson happy.

**House Of Cards: Vegas?**

"House, where have you been-why did you leave earlier?" Wilson interrogated. House looked at him, confused despite he knew Wilson cared about him. Patiently House waited til Wilson was done talking and sitting down ready to hear House's answer. It was so uncanny that both men knew they cared about each other and yet they always seemed so surprised when they actually showed their feelings for each other. "I was out" House began "I went to the airport to pick up my plane tickets."House finished, waiting for Wilson to question what's going on. "Plane tickets?" He paused "Why were you picking up plane tickets and plane tickets for where?" Wilson presented the question, staring at House extremely confused now. House continued again "Were all going to Las Vegas. Me, you, Forman, Taub, Cameron, Chase, and Number Thirteen." House said cavalierly. "How did you get these-wait, why did you get these?"Wilson rubbed his aching head. "Do you remember the guy with the brain cancer we and the team diagnosed around 2 months ago? Well he wanted to thank us all for diagnosing him, so in his will he left all of us a plane ticket to Las Vegas. Oh, and did I mention that I found out that he was in New Jersey when we diagnosed him, for business. He owns one of the casinos in Vegas; and in the deed mans generosity he left our group 3 suites' charge free for our vacation. Everything has been paid for. We take off at 10 tomorrow morning." House explained, leaving no question for Wilson to ask. "Vegas…" Wilson said examining the ticket House had just handed him before he headed for the elevator. Wilson followed House into the elevator and up to the team to tell them about the unexpected vacation.


End file.
